Darkness
Darkness (漆黒) is one of the three strongest adamantite ranked adventurer groups of Re-Estize Kingdom. It is considered to be the most powerful adventurer party in the Kingdom. Later on in the story, Ainz Ooal Gown made a declaration, which Momon is now the city's enforcer of the Kingdom's former territory, E-Rantel. It is an adventurer group consisting of only two members in the team. Though the team lacks a support type (divine) magic caster, however, they were able to still managed to achieve several astonishing feats in succession. Additionally, they've also registered the Wise King of the Forest in the group's ranks right after it became Momon's pet and his mount to ride on during the course of their adventure together. Background Ainz Ooal Gown decided to become a famous adventurer and lived in the city for a while, so that he can gathered more information about the new world and it's combatants, He picked Narberal Gamma as his adventurer partner. They disguised themselves as adventurers under the names Momon and Nabe. They also decided to start their adventurer debut at E-Rantel and formed their own party there. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Darkness first debuted in E-Rantel as copper ranked adventurers. Their first job was to escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village along with the Swords of Darkness and help him gets some herbs from Tob Forest which they easily achieved and Momon also managed to tame the Wise King of the Forest. The Darkness were requested again by Lizzie Bareare, the grandmother of Nfirea to save his grandson from the unknown group, who kidnapped him. They went to the E-Rantel's cemetery, and faces the mob of the undead and they managed to breakthrough. They met the two instigator, who were performing a death ritual. They managed to kill them and foiled their plan before they set it in motion. They were promoted to Mythril ranked adventurer for resolving this incident. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow, and Darkness were summoned as Mythril ranked adventurer groups of E-Rantel to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Momon tried to convince and insist that the Darkness would fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that if others became involved in the fight it would only increase the number of victims. Sky Wolf and Rainbow accepted his opinion and chose not to participate, but Kralgra ignored his advice and chose to follow which resulted in getting his group killed. Momon successfully killed the vampire in an intense battle. The Adventurer's Guild later observed the aftermath of the battle in which he had truly killed the vampire. They were then promoted again this time to adamantite ranked adventurers, the highest adventurer rank attainable, said to be the pinnacle of human strength. They became the third adamantite ranked adventurer party in the Kingdom. They became extremely famous and this allowed them to monopolize all Mythril ranked quests in E-Rantel. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Strength They are said to be the most powerful and strongest adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom. With only a warrior and a magic caster, it is thought to be next to impossible to resolve the many dangerous incidents that they are capable of resolving. Even Evileye herself estimated that Momon's and Nabe's strength as inhuman feats, believing that they're God-kins, who has the blood of a player. Known Members * Momon, "Dark Hero" ** Hamsuke, "Wise King of the Forest" * Nabe, "Beautiful Princess" Trivia * Momon did not name the group "The Darkness" at first. It was just a common name originating from his jet-black armor, and Momon eventually accepted it as the proper name. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups